SAFF: The Anti-Creators/Page 2
Fantasy, the Semi-Existent Hydra Created by Scientedfic. Fantasy used to have 3 split personalites: Malus, the calm leader of the trio. Lanius, the bloodthirsty one. And Nox, the insane one. However, all of them have since merged into one personality at one point. Fantasy is a "tulpa"—an entity created from thoughts—born from the imagination of the previous Wielder of Excalibur, Scientedfic, who has greatly utilized imagination during his time as a knight. His overusage of imagination eventually led to the creation of a shadowy abomination named Fantasy. And such, the creature has ties to the legendary Sword in the Stone, Excalibur. Like previously stated, it used to be composed of 3 split personalities like a hydra with multiple brains, and they often bickered with each other. However, despite their bickering, they are shown to be harmonious in combat and they all share the same goal: To become fully existent. However, if they become existent, then an apocalyptic event will happen around the entire multiverse, due to the resulting paradox: Fantasy and reality can't coexist. That said, it's also what Fantasy is trying to accomplish as well. * Gender: Male (all 3 personalities). * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Apocalypse-Class. * Race: Shadow Hydra — Multi-headed serpents/dragons who are partially trapped in the imaginary realm, rendering them semi-existent in the physical realm. Because of this, they are intangible to most attacks. * Weapon of Choice: Reality-Warping * Agenda: To become fully existent — The mere, complete existence of Fantasy alone is enough to cause a catastrophe to the multiverse simply because something imaginary (in other words, fictional) can't be real at the same time. Lord English Once a young Cherub named Caliborn, who played SBURB. He eventually rose to power through the course of his session and the Beta humans' session as well. Eventually, he has become an entity of immeasurable strength. He is summoned at the end of a universe in order to destroy it. Although his time travel abilities allow him to appear prior to his actual summoning. Having gained unlimited power, Lord English seeks nothing but the complete annihilation of the multiverse, including its alternate timelines, all while ensuring his own existence. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Apocalypse-Class. * Race: Cherub — Powerful, green humanoids with a skull for a head. They have serpentine attributes during their infancy and adulthood. Not to be confused with a type of angels. * Weapon of Choice: Spectrum Fire — A rainbow-colored fire breath that can obliterate both the enemies themselves and their souls, rendering them unable to be reincarnated or even transported to LIMBOv2. ** Scepter of the Green Sun — A large golden scepter topped with an orb that glows with multiple colors. It can be used to crush small/pocket dimensions or transform into a golden assault rifle. *** The Golden Eagle — A golden assault rifle that can fire devastating bullets of various types at its targets, and at an adjustable speed. ** Cairo Overcoat — A massive green coat that represents the Space-Time Continuum, and gets damaged once time-related things get out of hand. It can also turn into a sarcophagus, which Lord English can entomb himself in order to travel throughout time once inside a universe. * Agenda: Multiversal Destruction — The complete and utter annihilation of the alternate timelines and the entire multiverse. Ruxoz Arrih, the Night Skean The man behind the extinction of the Egerans. Once the Skean Emperor, he forced the Skeans to pillage everything from the Egerans, keep the valuables for himself, reverse-engineer the technology, then destroy the original ones. Ruxoz himself participated on the war as well, charging his feathers with superpowers, to turn them from mundane sharp feathers to highly destructive feathers. As the war raged on, at this point, nobody were willing to work for him, but the reason they still haven't directly turned against him was because he's said to have countered those who attempted to assassinate him with his explosive feathers. After the Egerans were extinct, unbeknownst to him at first, a rebel leader has already rallied literally every single one of the Skeans to defect from him and starts a new empire. But this didn't concern him at all. In fact, he's skilled at creating an entire species of henchmen who are always loyal to their creator: Mooks. After the Egerans' extinction, nothing that hinted at their existence were left behind, except for one superstructure. So, he set his ultimate desire: Utter destruction of the Sky Jungle. These days, the Sky Jungle's artificial intelligence, which the Egerans named "Hegemone", became aware that Ruxoz is hunting her down, so she escaped as far from Ruxoz as possible. She ended up at Radia, where the Sky Jungle stayed for a week, and she didn't go any farther because, in the present, the Sky Jungle's fuel is at 0.0014 percent. Meaning, she could only stay afloat for 1 day before crashing into the planet. Hegemone was desperate, for she is unable to do anything to refuel herself. But then things got a lot worse when she found out that not only does Ruxoz know about her current location, he hasn't given up on pursuing her as well. Fortunately, the heroes have arrived just in time to help the Sky Jungle, while finding the Guardian and the Disruptor of Radia to destroy, and, during the fight, Ruxoz's attempt at destroying the Sky Jungle was thwarted. Saying his full name will cause an army of mooks to teleport to your location and fight you... unless that region somehow has Egeran artifacts — in which case, he'll arrive personally. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Disaster-Class. * Race: Skean — Four-eyed avian humanoids who can imbue their feathers with superpowers, if they had at least one. Ruxoz has many of them, and that's why he's the most feared among the Skeans. * Weapon of Choice: Razor-sharp feathers * Agenda: Destruction of the Egeran artifacts... and then the multiverse. Mastiff Tremor, the Dogfather Mastiff Trevor, best known as Mastiff Tremor due to his weight his powers, is a 46 year-old Canid Avalician. Born to a mid-class family, Tremor thought that what he got was not enough, and demanded more of the world. These requests were all denied, so Tremor tried to get his own way through shady activities. Tremor signed deals in secret with companies to give him the money he needed to set up his mansion... and then he used his power to overthrow the governmental powers which he desired for his own. Thus begins the rule of Mastiff Tremor. Tremor converted his home city into a criminal syndicate. He utilized his newfound power to send out militant forces to conquer nearby villages, towns and cities, and to oppress any resistance to his rule. As this happened, he set up even more shadowy deals, this time with other criminal foundations which he would eventually merge with his own. The remaining Governmental forces couldn't stop Tremor's reign. 20 years later, and almost nothing changed. The cities, crime syndicates and other corporate entities were still being forced under the control. Military action still suppressed resistance. The Government was still in shambles, and Tremor was still fat. In secret, though, new experiments were being started by Tremor to create the perfect soldiers to enforce his rule. Subjects were kidnapped daily by Tremor's Squad T-0 and sent to the laboratories to be experimented on. Such experiments resulted in Modification to Agents Beta and Delta, A photoreceptive warrior, a being with the ability to absorb certain amulets and a being able to summon phantom objects, alongside many more. Two of them escaped. Tremor is still like this to this day. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Neutral Evil — He'll give you the evil services, as long as you pay for them. * Class: Disaster-Class. * Race: Canid Avalician — One of the many native species from the planet Avalice. * Weapon of Choice: His vast army and his money reserves. * Agenda: Crime and enforcement of crime. Trivia *Mastiff Tremor's name is based on a mistranslation by Google Translate. The Warden The Warden, formerly Super Tactical Droid T-XX-1013, was one of a line of Super Tactical Droids constructed by the Empire to command capital ships and ground troop formations in the absence of organic officers. In this case, he was assigned directly to the command post of the Furnace superweapon. The engineers that created the Warden modified him to be superior to all others of his line. But, the intention was to make him an unthinking tool to serve the Empire and not an independent thinker. However, he eventually gained sentience and realized the immense power he could have wielded. At the same time, he also saw that the time was not yet ready. Any attempted takeovers would only result in his death due to the amount of defense around the Furnace superweapon. So he continued on as usual, all the while revising his master plan to take over the Furnace and rule the galaxy. When the Anti-Creators arrived on Furnace to use it as a prison for the Creators, their forces slaughtered anything that resisted. Seeing an opportunity, the Warden sent a command to all the automated forces on Furnace to stand down. Following that, he met with the Anti-Creators and bargained a deal where he would assist in imprisoning the Creators and get to keep control of Furnace and its artifacts. After accessing the artifacts kept within the maximum security vaults, the Warden became what he is now. With the power of these artifacts, especially the Infinite Engine, the Warden became effectively unbeatable in most situations. It would take a group of powerful and dedicated heroes and a lot of luck to win. Eventually, he was defeated by the Story Arc team and destroyed during the supernova of Furnace. But it would only be a matter of time before another Anti-Creator revived him and he returns to terrorize the multiverse with a new trick up his sleeve. He is on friendly terms with Skynet, since both of them deal in robots and intend to rule the multiverse. Saying "The Warden" while referring to him will result in a thermal detonator being teleported to the speaker with 0.2 seconds of fuse left. However, saying his production designation code will result in the Warden immediately appearing at the speaker and engaging in deadly combat. * Gender: Genderless, but referred to as male due to masculine personality. * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Disaster-Class. * Race: Modified Super Tactical Droid, with styles from other types. * Weapon of choice: The defenses and droids of Furnace, as well as 2 sets of lightsabers and additional hidden weapons. Totally not General Grievous. * Agenda: Universal Domination. Jar Jar Binks, the Sith Lord The man behind the man. The true leader of the First Order. This is the ultimate villain of the Star Wars universe. Saying "Jar Jar Binks" or any variations of the name when conspiring against him will cause a Ben Swolo statue to appear and literally seduces the speaking mortal to the Dark Side. This will happen as well if someone outright says "Darth Jar Jar." A way to get around this is to call him "Snoke." * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. * Class: Disaster-Class * Race: Gungan * Weapon of Choice: Lightsaber * Agenda: Multiversal Conquest Grimm, the Count of Darkness ''Disclaimer: Despite having the same appearance of the character with the same name from Hollow Knight, this version of Grimm doesn't have the exact same backstory, powers, and personality of the original one. Grimm Tepes Dracula is a Shadow Vampire who is the founder of The Darkness, a group of dark creatures who antagonized Oinite and co. and was responsible for Chrono's corruption into Anti-Chrono. He is formerly a scientist who experimented with supernatural things, and ultimately created the Shadow Plague. However, he ultimately became Patient Zero for it. There are two plagues named the "Shadow Plague": One that turns entities into vampires (like the one from Plague Inc.), and one that turns entities into shadows. The Shadow Plague that he was infected with is the original one, but he split it into two kinds of Shadow Plagues. He has decided to embrace the Darkness, and decided to bring eternal eclipses to various planets; by forcefully positioning the planets' moon(s) in a way that will block its star. If the planet doesn't have a moon, then he'll create one himself. And then he decided that he shouldn't be doing this alone, so he formed a group composed of creatures relating to the darkness, or the night, literally named 'The Darkness'. And not only that, he also decided to spread the Shadow Plague as well, so contagious that it used to spread throughout multiple galaxies. Long live The Darkness. He is particularly good friends with the Snatcher, due to their similarities as shadows. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Disaster-Class *'Race:' Shadow Vampire — Tall, slender beings who are incorporeal, causing attacks to phase through them. They're only vulnerable to attacks that are made of pure energy, dark/shadow attacks, or other kinds of incorporeal attacks. *'Weapon of Choice:' Claws, dark powers, vampirism, etc. *'Agenda:' Spreading the darkness across the Multiverse. Zerach Maxar, the Light of Oblivion Metatron= |-|Galeem= Zerach Maxar, also known by his nicknames Metatron and Galeem, was the tyrannical ruler of the Council of Angels (which was then known as the Heavenly Dominion). He forced other angels to commit atrocities against their own will instead of receiving commands from the Creators only. This eventually caused him to be banished from Heaven. And now, Zerach is seeking revenge against the other angels, and desires to destroy Heaven. As for the physical plane, he has another plan: To turn the entire Multiverse into a World of Light. He is the self-proclaimed "Messenger of the Creators" when he's in his humanoid form, Metatron, but he outrights calls himself "the one true Creator" when he's in his spherical form, Galeem, even though he isn't a real Creator. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Class:' Apocalypse-Class. *'Race:' Grand Seraph — The most powerful kind of archangels. They are lesser gods in their own rights, and their scope of power spans an entire universe. Some of them are humble beings who are completely loyal to the Creators' noble orders, while others delved too much into justice that they become crusading destroyers who still believed they are on the good side. *'Weapon of Choice:' **Siege Bosses — Metatron can summon Siege Bosses (or "Beasts of the Apocalypse", as he sometimes like to call them)—incredibly powerful versions of fictional bosses and villains that have never appeared in Story Arc before—without the need of the Key of Control. **Red Sun — A bright orange sword that is so powerful that when Metatron is holding it, it'll disintegrate any mortals who come near the sword in a 1-km radius. It can be also used to create massive Spheres of Destruction the make them rain from the sky, and split into several smaller, homing spheres. **Gleaming Rays — Galeem turns into a singularity, and fires homing, golden lasers of holy light from his body, disintegrating everything within their vicinity; which can range to an entire galaxy or even the entire Multiverse. **The Hands of God — An entire fleet/army of Master Hands. **Replicas — Galeem captures the entities that he killed, resurrect them, and put them in stasis to create soulless clones empowered by the spirits of those who have forever lost their physical forms. **Wings of Deliverance — Galeem's four wings can change shape and be used to attack in various ways. *'Agenda:' **Destruction of Heaven — He wants to destroy Heaven itself, as revenge for being banished from the realm. **World of Light — He wants to destroy the entire Multiverse, and remake it into his own image; the "World of Light" that he desires. This excludes Heaven, since it's already a world of light, but he saw it as a "corrupt" one, so he'll completely destroy Heaven instead of turning it into his own world of light like the rest of the Multiverse. Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Doctor Robotnik (sometimes called Dr. Eggman) is an apparently mad scientist from Sonic's universe. He tries to conquer the multiverse with his machines. And, of course, the Story Arc Forum Fight was his last attempt at conquering a world. He realised that he could conquer more than just a world. MUCH more. He met the Anti-Creators and began plotting with them. His plans are very simple, so it's easy for him to fit in. He has no powers of his own, other than being very sturdy (and somehow fast), and instead creates machines to do things for him. But boy is he good at that -- he's able to build things from robots to sea-sized launch pads to Death Stars that don't go down in one crash. His madness and apparent annoyance at never being able to conquer Sonic's world is feigned, and he is in fact an incredibly evil, calculating mind that will stop at nothing to conquer what he wants to. Some of his greatest feats include actually conquering the world, nearly eradicating four of his most hated nemeses at once, and building a Death Star replica that he managed to re-launch twice. Don't be fooled by his apparent madness and goofy demeanor, because once he gets close enough, he will take you and use you for whatever his plan is.He has also constructed a space-faring fleet commanded by his second-in-command, Lord Brevon. Saying his name will cause the Eggrobo that chased down Knuckles (HB-2) to kill whoever said it unless Robotnik commands it not to. This Eggrobo is able to survive everything except the complete obliteration of his vehicle and power source at the same time because only that creates a big enough internal circuit rupture to destroy it. This Eggrobo is able to do whatever Robotnik can, and in fact pilots his vehicles better than their creator himself. Don't underestimate his speed. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil (due to his plotting) *'Class:' Disaster-Class. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Just about anything he can build *'Agenda:' Conquering as many worlds as he can Draedon, the Mad Scientist An artificial human created by Regulus, the Cosmic Tyrant. His purpose is to assist other Anti-Creators, by eliminating potential threats through his ability to morph his body parts into anything. Draedon also runs experiments like creating the Nano-Plague that rots creatures from the inside before replacing the outside with mechanical plating, and overriding their minds with an animalistic A.I., effectively turning them into robot zombies. He, himself being robotic, also supplies Skynet with some blueprints of war machines that it could use for its armies. His body is composed of nanomachines, which allow him to do things such as phasing through attacks or turning into grey goo to absorb his enemies. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Diaster-Class. * Race: Cyborg Human * Weapon of Choice: Shapeshifting via the nanomachines that compose his bodies. * Agenda: Assisting other Anti-Creators — He was an artificial human who was created by Regulus specifically for this purpose. 000 Incarnation, the Inexplicable Virus 000 Incarnation, more commonly known as 000, is a rather narcissistic virus made by Flytech, originally to show how to make lots of amazing stuff. However, once this virus infected someone’s computer, he escaped and is now in our world. He unfairly possesses anyone and anything he finds, making him tricky to defeat. However, any incorruptible and unphaseable substance (like Aggron’s jar) are able to hold him and prevent him from escaping. However, for this to work, he must either be weakened or distracted. * '''Gender:' Genderless * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Diaster-Class.* Race: Supervirus — A supernatural computer virus who is a sentient being. And they can not only infect computers and phones, but they can infect anything as well. * Weapon of Choice: His ability to possess any object. * Agenda: Corrupt the current universe into anew where evil reigns supreme. Flamboyanco, the Puppetmaster Originally the edgiest of all the Anti-Creators... but now, he's... uhhh... Flamboyanco. The Puppetmaster is a skeletal Anti-Creator best known for his powers over people through his magic... and also his insane flamboyancy as of late. During the formative days of the Anti-Creators after the defeat and destruction of The Corruptors, The Puppetmaster was quick to become a member of the group, joining among fairly different ranks to those of today. At the time, he was known as Canqueras Xenoph, and was a feared skeletal edge-lord whom controlled his entire home planet with a method of puppetry that he pioneered and mastered. However, as time went on and more victims fell, Xenoph realised that he actually didn't like being an edge-lord — so when he next reincarnated, he chose a vibrant fluorescent wardrobe and a pair of slick shades and renamed himself "Flamboyanco", with a new goal of destroying the multiverse in the most fabulous way possible! Saying "Flamboyanco" or "The Puppetmaster" does nothing. Saying 'Canqueras Xenoph", however, will cause Flamboyanco to teleport to you and challenge you to a dance-off to determine your fate. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Diaster-Class. * Race: Skeleton * Weapon of Choice: His ability to control the mind and movements of other entities, whom are called "puppets". He has gained a huge collection of these "puppets" over the years. * Agenda: Destroy the Multiverse. Hulga, the Cursed Hag Hulga is a giant woman, standing at roughly 50 feet tall. She used to be a very beautiful lady, but trying to defy a magician caused her to not only be a giant, but also have her beauty ripped out. As a result, she now desires to eliminate beauty so she can be the most beautiful once more. As a giant, she has rather sluggish movement, but she possesses super strength, super sight, and super hearing. She also can employ a fair amount of blunt weapons. Beauty can blind her, but the beauty has to be at the level of the likes of Marilyn Monroe. Saying her name will result in you becoming something uglier than her... which is something so unimaginably ugly that thinking of it is nigh-impossible. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Class: Menace-Class. * Race: Giant — Just a giant human, though notably ugly. * Weapon of Choice: Most blunt objects or weapons. * Agenda: To become the most beautiful person again by destroying everything more beautiful than herself. Nereza, the Crusher Once, Nereza was the goddess who defends the Neres Galaxy (which got its name when she named it after herself) from malicious forces, including the Anti-Creators themselves. However, once someone treated her with great disrespect, she decided to punish them... by pulling a meteor from the orbit. As she punished more and more mortals, she found out about her own enjoyment from killing mortals with her gravity powers. Thus, she eventually retired from her job as the protector goddess entirely, and joined the Anti-Creators in their agendas against the multiverse. Nereza has become the very thing she swore to destroy. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. * Class: Juggernaut-Class. * Race: Gravity Dragon — One of the diverse subspecies of the godly Celestial Dragons race. They have the powers to manipulate gravity and electromagnetism, two of the four fundamental forces. * Weapon of Choice: Super Strength — Aside from being able to manipulate two of the four fundamental forces (gravity and electromagnetism), she also possesses immense physical strength, even by Celestial Dragon standards. * Agenda: Goddess of Destruction — Her job used to be a goddess who defends the mortals of her home galaxy from malicious forces. However, she destroyed those who would defy her custody. She felt satisfaction on killing mortals the first time she does it. ** Over time, she expanded the scope of destruction against her defilers to entire villages, cities, continents, and eventually, planets. Nereza has become the monster she opposed, to the point she resigns from her position as the Goddess of Protection, and joined the ranks of the Anti-Creators as a result. Scarlett, the Red-Winged Assassin A strange mix between a butterfly, a Celestial Dragon, a plant, and a xenomorph (well, only the tongue). Scarlett was born in a family of supervillains who are aware of their own villainy and are proud of it. She liked evil more than any other family members because she found that to her, evil is cool and good is very boring. Then, once she has reached adulthood, she discovered what she wanted to be: To become one of the 66 greatest villains of all time; the Anti-Creators. She would protect them from potential threats to the Anti-Creators by assassinating them. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Juggernaut-Class. * Race: Mirage Dragon — A long-tongued Celestial Dragon with red-colored insect wings who can shapeshift into other characters, heroes and villains alike, at will. These doppelganger forms will have all of the originals' powers and weapons. They can use other illusion-based powers if needed. ** However, those shapeshifted forms will be as powerful as her normal form; not too weak or too powerful. If those characters are weaker than her by default, then her doppelganger form will be stronger. If those characters are stronger than her by default, then her doppelganger form will be weaker. ** Aside from that, the cells that compose their bodies are half-animal, half-plant, so they can use photosynthesis in order to eliminate their need to eat, and to give them more energy as well. * Weapon of Choice: Imitation — This is her main power. She can transform into other entities and gain their weapons at will. She also get to know about their personality traits, gain access to their memories and weapons. ** Xenomorph Tongue — In her standard form, her tongue can open its mouth and do one of the vast number of actions it can do, such as spewing explosive gas, inflict the victim with a debuff, disease, or parasite of any kind, or eating the flesh of a living organism to heal herself, etc. ** Butterfly Antennae — Her antennae can be used to fire energy projectiles. * Agenda: Assassination — To assassinate heroes who are potential threats to the Anti-Creators. M.I.S.T.R.E.S.S., the Lovebot M.I.S.T.R.E.S.S. is a female robot in human skin that represents immorality and lust. Unlike most other Anti-Creators, she actually loves the heroes (well, the male ones) and seeks to make love to them to satisfy her own desires. Her acronym is Master In Sex, Tyrannical, Rampant, Erotic, Sultry Slut. She dresses in some elegant 18th-century dress, though don't let that mistake of thinking that she doesn't fight. She knows some combat skills, being about as powerful as Sci the Robot, but she tends to use her mind and her body more often. Her body itself is rather durable, being able to withstand continuous meteor showers before. Saying her full name causes her to appear next to the speaker, and then she'll flirt with them. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral — Whim follower and individualistic. * Class: . . . * Race: Robot * Weapon of Choice: Either her mind or her body, though she knows how to fight fairly well. * Agenda: To fulfill her sexual desires by having sex with literally every single male in the universe. Circe, the Enchantress A sorceress with an expertise in potions and herbs, Circe would transform her enemies, or those who offended her, into savage beasts who are completely loyal to her every commands. Her life is linked to her own planet that she created by herself, Hecate. If she permanently dies, the planet would explode. But if the planet itself is destroyed but Circe is still alive, she can simply create a new one. She was originally living her life on planet Hecate, and ruling it. However, it all changed when she discovered about a group of entities whose powers greatly exceed her own; The Creators. And then she discovered that one of them, Anima, is the source of all superpowers, via her essence known as "Mana". Jealous of Anima's position, Circe has set her sights on usurping her so she can become the new source of mana, and thus, the source of all superpowers. Becoming the source of all superpowers will give her complete control over the mortals and the lesser gods' usage of superpowers, rendering them powerless to fight back the Anti-Creators. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Apocalypse-Class. * Race: World Nymph — A nymph in Greek mythology is a minor female nature deity typically associated with a particular location or landform. In Circe's case, she is a major goddess who's associated with an entire planet. Specifically, planet Hecate. * Weapon of Choice: Odyssey's End — As a nymph, Circe doesn't actually require a magic weapon in order to cast magic. She can cast magic in any way she wants as long as it isn't beyond her powers. However, with a staff made from the core of a destroyed universe, her magical strength is drastically increased. * Agenda: Usurpation of a Creator — To kill Anima and absorb her power. And then ascend into a Creator in order to replace her spot as the source of all magic, and by extension, superpowers. **To create a playground for evil — And after she's done with that, she'd begin her reign of terror by turning the multiverse into one where the evil rules over the good, and where evil can do whatever they want. The good-aligned beings would be powerless against evil, since Circe's new position means she can completely suppress their superpowers at will. Eris, the Goddess of Discord Once, Eterna used to be a standard good-aligned Creator who had a split personality inside her. And that split personality would make her into an evil Creator for a moment, forcing her to wreak havoc on portions of the multiverse while being unable to control herself. However, Eterna eventually improved her mental powers to the point that she has successfully expelled her evil side from her body. And that evil side would later take the form of Eris. The split is the reason why Eterna's morality go beyond the standards of a good Creator, as she would choose to spare Brine instead of executing him like the rest of the Creators, no matter how irredeemable he gets. Eris, on the other hand, is a very sadistic dragon who enjoys drinking the mortal blood or the ichor of the lesser gods, and really enjoys the sight of mortals bickering with each other when their true threats are right in front of them, or when they needlessly wage wars with each other for the worst reasons possible. Eris quickly became an ally of the Corruptors within mere days upon coming into existence due to herself being aware and very proud of her own villainy, and later became an Anti-Creator herself during the Tenth Multiverse. She has an unhealthy obsession with licking her katana whenever she enjoys something. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Apocalypse-Class. * Race: Vampire Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons who sustain themselves and become more powerful by drinking blood. They are immune to sunlight, unlike human vampires. They have neither wings or horns, for they have already turned into dust upon mere contact with sunlight, while the rest of their bodies—including their tail—are still intact. * Weapon of Choice: Muramasa — A cursed katana that hungers for blood, and impels its user to commit murder to satisfy its bloodlust. * Agenda: Disharmony — To ensure that mortals won't team up against greater threats and will continue fighting each other instead. Delirium, the Mad God Ever since he was born, Delirium aspires to be a creative person and a planet destroyer, always wanting to add some humor to the end of the world scenarios that he causes. He finds the generic "drop a meteor on the planet" attack to be boring, so he keeps finding weird ways to destroy planets. The reason he wanted to become a destroyer of worlds was because he saw his parents to be the best comedians, with his mom making a planet explode simply by making it "step" on a Lego, and his dad rode the legendary beast of destruction, Barney the Dinosaur, and drove an entire sapient species into extinction by devouring every single member of it. Seeing how nonsensical his backstory is, Delirium posted his entry on this page and joined the ranks of Anti-Creators * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Diaster-Class. * Race: Lunatic Lord — A race of powerful beings who are naturally insane. Yes, that means Delirium was already insane upon birth. They always experience two emotions at the same time; one positive, and one negative, thus making their mood unstable. * Weapon of Choice: Bizarre superpowers — Being an insane god also gives Delirium a habit of using superpowers that are hard to impossible to take seriously when described, despite how destructive they actually are. For example, flooding an entire planet with chocolate, summoning giant rubber ducks that can use Atomic Breath to attack cities, or literally making a planet explode upon spoiling the best movie ever produced by its inhabitants. * Agenda: Amusement — Delirium has a twisted sense of humor, and finds evil acts hilarious. The more evil it is, the more hilarious it becomes for Delirium. Jevil, the Chaos Jester Once, Jevil worked as the Court Jester of the Card Kingdom, together with Seam, who was the Court Magician. One day however, Jevil encountered a "Strange Someone", and his personality shifted permanently. Jevil started saying bizarre things that didn't completely make sense—but didn't completely not make sense, either. Eventually, Jevil started viewing the world as a game, while everyone acted as its participants. Because of this, Seam was forced by the four Kings to lock Jevil away underneath Card Castle, or rather, lock everyone else away, in Jevil's words. In the present day, the "Strange Someone" who Jevil has encountered offered him to join the Anti-Creators, because after all, "the Multiverse is just a game". Jevil accepted, and joined the ranks of the Anti-Creators as a result. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Diaster-Class. * Race: Darkner — Monsters that inhabit the Dark World, as opposed to the Lightners, who are monsters that live on the surface world. Most of them are themed after the playing cards; spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs. * Weapon of Choice: Death Dealer — Jevil is able to weaponize the 4 Playing Cards symbols as various kinds of projectiles. ** Devilsknife — The scythes of Jevil. * Agenda: Just a Game — This is how Jevil views the Multiverse, and that he can do anything he wants because of this belief. Amazo, the Ultimate Android Amazo is an unstoppable android created by Professor Anthony Ivo for Ra's Al Ghul, and was given to Ares. However, once Ares found out that it obeys every command he gives to them, he tests it out by ordering it to disintegrate its former master, Ra's Al Ghul. Afterwards, he orders it to rampage through a human settlement on Earth, destroying it in the process. And then it got ordered to destroy multiple planets at once, and it got a lot stronger as a result. But its agenda doesn't stop there—when it antagonized the heroes for the second time, Ares recalled it, but it disobeyed its master's command—so the heroes had to fend it off by themselves. While they successfully destroyed the killer android, its nature as an Anti-Creator will ensure that it will inevitably return. * Gender: Genderless * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Juggernaut-class. * Race: Killer Android * Weapon of Choice: Power Copying — Amazo is capable of copying the powers of others by simply observing it. * Agenda: Hero Killer — Its main power is designed to ensure that heroes will have a very hard time fighting this thing. And the more it kills or destroy, the stronger it becomes. Alpha, the Dimensional Lord The character Alpha654 was known to have a good side and an evil side. On one hand, this gave him a lot of power, which greatly helped him fight the evils of the Story Arc universe. On the other hand, he couldn't let himself fall to the evil side. Despite his best efforts, the universe reset of Chapter 5 ended up splitting him into two entities: Omega, his good side, and Alpha, his evil side. Alpha would go on to try and take over the world, like many other villains before him. His main method of fighting the heroes was through an army of large, mechanical monsters, all of which he designed himself. Later on, he joined the Legion of the Red Dragon and fought to help them obtain the keys needed to activate the Cataclysm Machine. He was eventually defeated at the Battle of Furnace, and was almost killed when Omega shot him down as he was trying to escape. Of course, he survived, and he is currently planning to return someday, with a new goal: To kill all the heroes. When he does return, he'll bring a massive armada with him to help with that. And there's one last thing to mention about him: This story is wrong. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Juggernaut * Race: Human * Weapons of Choice: Alpha doesn't really prefer one of these over the other; after all, they both help with fighting the heroes. ** Crescent Blade — A sword that Alpha designed himself. Its design and abilities make it easy to disarm an opponent with it. ** Dimensional Magic — Alpha's various abilities, like teleportation and the creation of portals, fall under this category. * Agenda: Hero Killer — The heroes have always been there to stop the Anti-Creators or other villains. Alpha hates this. His goal is to destroy every single hero he comes across. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Anti-Creators Category:Lists